preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Poltergeist
The Poltergeist (Typhon dysmorpha) is a hostile Typhon encountered on Talos I in Prey ''and on Pytheas moon base in ''Prey: Mooncrash. Overview Occasionally, Weavers aren't fully successful in their attempt to reanimate a Phantom from a corpse, creating a Poltergeist instead. Unlike Phantoms, who patrol Talos' corridors openly in search of prey, Poltergeists lurk out of sight, waiting for the right moment to hurl objects or throw their victims into the air.Game Informer #85: Contained, but Not Tamed In this way, Poltergeists are ambush predators. Unlike the Mimic, however, which disguise itself as commonplace objects placed strategically within reach in the environment, Poltergeist's have the unique ability to turn invisible, which they use to attack from afar in places unseen. It's not at all uncommon to notice the Poltergeist's presence only once it's already began its attack. It may chose to throw objects telekinetically across the room, generate a lift field, making its target easy prey for other aliens or crushing them against a low ceiling. When they speak, they parrot many of the phrases from other phantom types. But their voices sound disembodied, projected through the speaker system. It should be noted that, despite poltergeists' ability to reproduce human speech and their resemblance to phantoms, not one of them is named or has a tracking bracelet on or inside them, perhaps for reasons similar to those of unnamed phantoms' existence. The Lift Field power is unlocked by scanning this enemy. Alternatively, the Lift Field power and the Poltergeist research data can be acquired via transferring a file from Sylvain Bellamy's workstation. On Pytheas, not only are the Poltergeist able to generate lift fields and to throw objects at their target, but they are also able to try and grab any object held in hands by their target, being sometimes able to disarm them. In-Game Description ''Prey'' ''Mooncrash'' Design They look like deformed phantoms with thin springy arms that they use to drag themselves or crawl, and seemingly unusable legs and two eyes instead of four. Strategy The first sign that there is a poltergeist nearby is a harsh, continual ringing noise. Objects may start moving around and it can also be heard chattering through nearby speakers. Poltergeists will be made temporarily visible once struck, GLOO in particular can make them to remain this way longer if completely encased. Unlike its cousin, the phantom, it lacks a melee attack, however, this should not be taken as an invitation to get in close as they are the only Typhon that actually do damage by just getting hit by wrench or ballistics (a sort of kinetic damage reflection, except they take damage too). This ability, like its invisibility, cannot be scanned, and does not appear to have much cool-down time between instances. While this makes the wrench non-advisable, the shotgun's wide spread makes it a useful tool to feel out its position in a room while also dealing moderate damage, though it can return damage from shotgun shells as well. The Q-beam does not deal direct damage and as such will not trip this defense. You can use the Psychoscope to track it, if caught while visible and enemy markers are enabled in the HUD. Be careful to look at the floor, so you can see the lift field coming. If you get trapped in the lift field, use the Artax Propulsion System (found in the Hardware Labs) to escape. If in an open area this becomes less of a danger, but in rooms with low ceilings their field can deal critical damage. Poltergeists are very susceptible to mines (aside from EMP). Not very evasive, it can be difficult for one to escape the radius of one once activated. In addition, their habit of drawing in objects to throw at Yu can be countered by planting them on objects such as chairs, tables and other small to medium sized fixtures they seem to prefer to weaponize, drawing them in to their own peril. Trivia * Despite apparently being derived by weavers from a process similar to phantom genesis, and their tendency to parrot human phrases, none of them can be identified as having been humans, or have any organic material in them. They appear to be as purely exotic as weavers and nightmares are. Gallery Prey - Poltergeist 1stuck.png|Poltergeist trapped in GLOO foam Preypoltergeist1s.jpg|Concept art Manu-petit-20poltergeist-concept2.jpg|Ditto References Category:Talos I Hostiles Category:Pytheas Hostiles